Sous la baleine
by Abiss672
Summary: Garp se rappelle de cette magnifique soirée qu'il avait passé, sous les étoiles, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Une soirée parfaite qu'il ne revivra plus jamais.


**Sous la baleine**

L'homme déambulait dans les bois épais et sombre. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber, le ciel se teintait d'orange et de rose et laisser apercevoir quelques étoiles lointaines, brillant faiblement dans l'immensité du ciel. L'homme, d'une imposante carrure, ne semblait pas du tout perdu. Il sifflotait tranquillement un vieil air révolutionnaire, les bras chargés de carton. Malgré sa démarche nonchalante, son attention était rivée sur les bêtes sauvages qui rôdaient dans la forêt. De simple animaux domestiques pour lui, mais il était inconcevable que son magnifique costume soit, ne serait-ce que froissé, la couturière allait le réduire en pièce au retour. Son ventre grogna légèrement, comme à son habitude. L'homme pressa alors le pas, suivit le chemin de droite qui zigzaguait entre les pins et longeait la rivière silencieuse. Au bout d'une demie heure de marche, l'homme sortit enfin de la forêt pour arriver dans une minuscule clairière qui abritait une petite maisonnette en bois. L'homme posa brutalement les cartons au sol et renifla un grand coup. Il s'empara d'une friandise cachée dans la poche de son pantalon (celui-ci avait laissé une trainée de gras dans le tissu qui allait donner du fil à retordre à la gentille couturière de la marine), et l'engouffra rapidement dans sa bouche. Il resta ainsi, planté devant ses cartons, faisant dos à la forêt. Il patienta quelques mètres devant la porte d'entrée de la chaumière. Au bout d'une minute à peine, celle-ci sembla reprendre vie. De la lumière s'échappa de la pièce adjacente à la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer une imposante silhouette qui fonça sur l'homme. Le marine réussit à éviter la silhouette lui fonçant dessus, mais pas à esquiver la poêle encore brûlante qui atterrit en pleins milieu de son visage. L'homme grimaça et retira vivement l'ustensile brûlant, laissant place à un visage rouge cerise.

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici vieux croulant ? Beugla la femme qui venait de défoncer sa propre porte quelques secondes plus tôt.

Loin d'être intimidé par le ton de la femme en face de lui, l'homme sourit de toute ses dents.

_Je viens voir les monstres. Répondit-il simplement, reprenant ses cartons avec facilité et pénétrant dans la maisonnette sans même attendre une invitation. Il referma la porte d'entrée de son pied, laissant la femme enfermée dehors. Celle-ci fulmina, balança sa poêle au sol et hurla « LUFFY, ACE, GARP EST ARRIVE ».

[…]

Les 4 individus s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table à manger. Garp, fier et imposant, regardait ses petits-fils attablés en face de lui, une cuisse de poulet fumante dans sa main. Dadan, assise à droite du vice-amiral, lui lançait un regard haineux depuis son arrivée.

-J'espère que tu es venu pour les ramener avec toi. Chuchota Dadan pour ne pas que les deux enfants en face ne l'entendent.

-Je dois partir pour une longue mission avec la marine, je viens juste profiter de ma famille. Répondit simplement Garp, les yeux dans le vague.

Les deux enfants en face de lui étaient en train de gribouiller calmement (ce qui était étrange pour de tels enfants) les dessins de navires pirates et de la marine (qui, tout aussi étrange, n'intéressaient absolument pas les deux enfants qui lui préférait le navire de guerre noire au pavillon pirate), qu'avait apporté le vice-amiral.

Garp resta ainsi, figé sur sa chaise, à regarder ses deux précieux petits-enfants, essayant de graver cette image dans sa mémoire.

_Aller Dadan apporte nous du monstre marin ! Hurla Garp, un immense sourire sur le visage, levant son verre vers le ciel vers le plafond, renversant ainsi la moitié du liquide au sol. Les deux enfants crièrent en cœur, balançant les crayons un peu partout par terre. Dadan se retient de peu d'exploser de colère.

[…]

C'était son tout premier réveil. Tel un traumatisme indélébile, il y aura désormais un avant et un après cet évènement. C'était désormais le premier réveil de Garp depuis qu'il avait laissé son petit-fils mourir devant ses yeux. La nuit du vice-amiral avait été agitée, des souvenirs vieux de plus de dix ans avaient décidés de ressurgir dans son esprit. Garp était donc étendu sur son lit, le regard fixe, choqué, ses draps trempés de sueur, tandis qu'il se rappelait pour la première fois depuis des années cette soirée où il avait pu profiter de ses deux petits-fils, réunis et innocents, pour la dernière fois.


End file.
